Sombra del Pasado
by Queen Red
Summary: Alguien del Pasado Regresa con un solo objetivo, la Princesa se esta convirtiendo en Reina revelando un pasado desconocido poniendo en juego el Futuro. Darien sentirá Celos y ahora mas que nunca estará al lado de su Amada...Reeditada
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**Han paso aproximadamente tres años desde la batalla contra Galaxia, Han sido años de paz y tranquilidad, años en los que por fin Darien y Serena consolidaron su relación. Serena se mudó al departamento de Darien el primer año para después por fin contraer nupcias y amarse más que nunca.**

**Sin embargo el ofrecerle a Darien una maestría en Estados Unidos era una gran oportunidad y Serena no quería detener el sueño de su amado y prometieron verse pronto. Desde entonces Serena vive sola en el departamento de Darien.**

**Todas las chicas sabían sobre esta situación y para no dejar sola a Serena, cada quien se turnaba para quedarse con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola y apoyarla en lo que fuera.**

**Pero todo esto cambiaria, un antiguo enemigo se acercaba cautelosamente con un solo propósito… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon no me pertece, le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Historia original de MisaoTenoh de Chiba**

**Reeditada **

***Dialogo**

_***Pensamiento **_

**Capítulo 1**

"_Soledad"_

"_El vacío es nada comparado con lo que yo siento cuando tú no estás..."_

Estaban las chicas reunidas en el departamento de Serena, como era de costumbre cada fin de semana todas convivían ese día para hacer feliz a serena para que esta no se sintiera sola y animarla. Sobretodo Rei, ha creado cierto vínculo con Serena que le permite saber cómo se siente aun si no está ella cerca, sea convertido en su más grande apoyo.

Ahora estaban todas en el Loving de departamento conversando animadamente.

-**Serena, has hablado con Darien?**

-**Sí Rei, ayer me llamo está muy entusiasmado con un nuevo proyecto, por lo menos se le escuchaba muy bien.** _–Pensando-_ _**por eso no tuve el valor de decirle lo mucho extraño.**_

-**No pongas esa cara amiga, nosotras estamos contigo** –intervino Lita la ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga

-**Lo siento, no quería preocuparlas.**

-**Está bien, te entendemos** –Amy abraza a Serena**- por eso haremos todo lo posible para que nunca te sientas sola.**

**-Muchas gracias chicas, eh!** -Saltando muy rápido y dirigiéndose a la cocina**- las galletas que estoy horneando ya deben estar listas.**

**-SIII! Qué bien comeremos de tus deliciosas galletas** –dijo Mina muy contenta

-**Es cierto, ¿no les parece increíble lo bien que cocina Serena ahora?**

**-Sí Rei** -con los ojos en forma de corazón- **debe ser un milagro que nace del amor.**

Todas con una gran gota en sus cabezas y una sonrisa algo torpe

**-Yo preparare el té-**

**-Gracias Lita, pero no te preocupes ustedes son mis invitadas, así que yo las atenderé.**

**-Está bien, pero eso lo acepto solo por esta vez -se retira junto a las demás.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, una clase de nave se acercaba lentamente al sistema solar, era casi imperceptible, podría ser confundida por un meteorito más la energía que se percibía de ella era realmente alértate. Dentro de ella parecía una sala de trono, un hombre oculto por las sombras estaba sentado en el trono cuando un grupo de hombres parecieron uniformados con un traje blanco en su totalidad cada uno, se arrodillaron frente a él.

-**Celis ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la tierra?**

-**Ya estamos llegando señor solo faltan, Umm..., como una semana terrestre señor.**

-**Muy bien, antes de entrar quiero que todos ustedes bajen al planeta y busquen a la sailor más poderosa del universo, cuando lo hagan volverán, recién entonces haremos aparición.**

-**Sí señor** –respondieron varias voces al unísono.

**-Señor ¿cómo haremos para encontrarla?**

-**Fácil Celis ataquen el planeta, no roben corazones puros o semillas estelares, simplemente causen alboroto y desaparezcan una vez que aparezcan las Sailors aremos nuestra aparición. **

**-Muy bien señor, así se hará.**

En el departamento de Serena

Mientras Serena recogía los platos con la ayuda de Rei suena el timbre.

**-¿Podría alguien ver quién es?** -grita Serena

**-está bien yo voy** – Amy abre la puerta y con gran sorpresa exclama- **Haruka!**

Todas las chicas se voltean para ver hacia la puerta, ahí ven a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna entrando en el departamento. Serena se quita delantal de cocina y se recibir a sus nuevas invitadas.

–**Haruka, chicas sean bienvenidas** –Serena se dirige a ellas con una gran sonrisa que ilumino su rostro**- pasen por favor, que gusto volver a verlas.**

–**Serena!** –exclama Haruka con la boca semi abierta, casi no podía creer como Serena había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

–**Hola Serena, chicas ¿cómo han estado? –**saluda con una hermosa sonrisa Michiru.

**-Qué bueno encontrarlas** –interviene Setsuna muy contenta.

** princesa, que bella está usted, ¿no es cierto Haruka?** –dice Hotaru mirando a Haruka.

-**Sí **-tomando la mano de Serena ante la sorpresa de todas la besa**- es deslumbrante su belleza princesa.**

-**Gracias Haruka** –ruborizada quita su mano- **pero no es para tanto -**mira a Haruka y regala una bella sonrisa.

-**Y bueno chicas ¿qué las trae por aquí?**

-**Lamentablemente no es nada bueno Mina** –responde sería Setsuna.

**-¿qué sucede?** –Lita ve la preocupación en la cara de Setsuna.

**-Hemos detectado una extraña energía que se acerca a la tierra, nos percatamos de su presencia ayer por eso decidimos dar la alerta de inmediato ya que traspaso nuestras barreras** -mirando a Haruka, quien aún estaba embelesado mirando a Serena, Michiru molesta- **no es cierto Haruka.**

-**ah, sí** –responde sobresaltada Haruka- **lo sentimos mucho princesa pero el enemigo se nos pasó.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir "el enemigo se nos pasó"?** –dijo molesta Rei

**-¿qué quieres que diga si eso fue lo que sucedió?** –respondió de mala gana Haruka

**-Está bien chicas** -voltea y se dirige hacia la terraza, se detiene y mira la ciudad- **veo que volveremos a pelear **–pensando- _**y Darien se encuentra lejos de mí.**_

-**Princesa no se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos**.

**-Que dices Hotaru** –un poco enfadada- **si el enemigo llega al planeta.**

**-Automáticamente entramos en la batalla **–concluyo Mina.

**-No creo que sea necesario**

**-¿Aún piensas que somos un estorbo, Haruka?**

-**No hemos dicho...**-se defendió Michiru.

**-YA BASTA!** -grito Serena aun mirando por la ventana- **¿por qué cada vez que aparece un nuevo enemigo en vez de unirse más se pelean?** -Voltea y las mira a cada una con sus ojos llenos de seguridad, las chicas al verla quedan sorprendidas- **muy bien chicas lo haremos de esta manera: Michiru y Rei, ustedes intentaran predecir algún del enemigo o descubrir quién es; Setsuna y Ami, quiero que descubran la actual posición del enemigo y cuál es su itinerario; Haruka y Lita, ustedes son las más fuertes por eso se encargaran de recorrer los lugares donde hemos sido atacadas anteriormente, harán vigilancia permanente y se mantendrán informadas de noticias mundiales llegasen a atacar en otros países; Luna, tú iras con Artemis a la luna para conseguir algún tipo de información; Mina y Hotaru, ustedes se quedaran en el cuartel general recibir y ordenar cualquier tipo de información. Debemos trabajar unidas chicas y no deben pelear, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?**

**-Sí princesa** –contestaron todas al unísono.

**-Bien, ahora lo mejor es que descansemos porque comenzaremos mañana, a las 7:00 de la mañana no reuniremos en el templo de Rei.**

**-TAN TEMPRANO!** –Mina se levanta y toca la frente de Serena- **¿No pareces tener fiebre?**

**-jajaja no seas tonta, esto es serio.**

**-Lo sé, es muy serio verte a ti tan seria.**

Todas ríen.

**-La princesa tiene razón **–dijo Setsuna colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- **mañana nos veremos en el templo de Rei.**

**-Está bien –**Amy abre la puerta- **nos vemos mañana entonces, váyanse con cuidado no te preocupes, adiós chicas –**se despide Michiru.

**-Adiós** –dicen todas.

Las cuatro sailor del sistema solar exterior se retiran del departamento quedando las demás solas.

-**Creo que yo también me iré** –dijo Amy

**-Y yo** –se sumó Lita

**-Por cierto ¿a quién le toca quedarse hoy con Serena?** –intervino Mina.

Desde que Darien se fue Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei se turnaban para quedarse con ella.

**-Yo me quedaré hoy día, así que no se preocupen chicas** –contesto Rei.

**-Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana** –dijo Lita.

**-Adiós, no llegues tarde Serena.**

**-No lo haré Mina.**

-**Nos vemos chicas** –se despidió Amy.

Ami, Lita y Mina se van, Rei cierra la puerta y se dirige a Serena que estaba en la terraza.

**-¿Qué ocurre Serena?**

-**Nada Rei, no te preocupes, es solo que veo lo hermoso que es mi planeta y en cierto modo logro entender él por qué quieren atacarlo.**

**-Serena **–riendo- **mejor vamos a dormir, por que mañana no te esperaré sí te quedas dormida.**

**-Qué mala eres Rei** –entrando- **ven ayúdame a lavar la loza.**

**-Está bien.**

Mientras en la vereda de enfrente.

**-Nuestra princesa ha madurado mucho** –dijo Setsuna con la mirada fija en la terraza donde estaba Serena.

**-Se ha convertido en una verdadera líder** –agregó Hotaru

**-Es cierto, es la primera vez que la veo tan consiente de nuestra misión** – dijo con satisfacción Michiru.

**-Además está muy hermosa** –concluyo Haruka

Todas con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Mi amor -**apretando el puño y los dientes**- podrías dejar de repetir lo mismo, por favor.**

**-Pero **-se da cuenta del enfado de Michiru- **nunca más hermosa que tú mi amo**r.

**Sí claro** –Michiru le da la espalda y se va.

-**Pero **-corriendo detrás- **no te enfades mi cielo, solo era una acotación, además sabes que solo me preocupa Serena por ser quien es.**

**-Ya...** –Michiru siguió su camino.

**-Esta vez sí que metió la pata** – dijo Setsuna a Hotaru mientras caminan detrás- **Hasta el fondo** -ambas ríen y siguen caminando.

En el departamento de Serena

**-Listo, ahora vamos a dormir Serena.**

**-Enseguida voy** -dirigiéndose al balcón, se apoya en la baranda_**- Darien, té extraño tanto.**_

De pronto Serena tiene una visión, donde ve a Darien que es atacado por un nuevo enemigo y le es arrebatado su corazón.

**-SERENA! ¿Qué haces allá afuera? Vamos entra, ya te dije que no te esperare si te quedas dormida.**

**-Está bien Rei** -entra y se dirige a su habitación muy pensativa- _**¿Qué habrá sido eso?**_

**-¿Estas bien?** –pregunto Rei al notar el sobresalto de Serena cuando la llamo**-Sí, no te preocupes**.

Durante la noche esta visión se volvió a repetir pero esta vez todas las sailor scout pudieron verla, despertando sobresaltadas ¿Qué significa ese sueño, acaso era una premonición?

**-Darien!** –grito Serena con angustia mientras se enderezaba de golpe en la cama, en eso oyó que alguien entraba a su cuarto y se acercaba a ella rápidamente sosteniéndola de los hombros.

**-¿Serena, tú también tuviste ese sueño?** – Viéndola fijamente, notando que Serena se empezó alterar más.

**-Rei** –llorando- **Darien está en peligro, ya lo había visto, pero no sabía que significaba, ahora estoy segura, Darien está en peligro**

**-Tranquila** -abrazando a Serena- **tal vez no...**

**-Llama a las chicas, que vengan de inmediato.**

**- está bien solo intenta calmarte - **Acaricio su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas un poco, luego salió a comunicarse con todas. Al cabo de un rato todas la Sailor se encontraban reunidas.

**-Así que ustedes también tuvieron ese sueño** –dijo Mina con preocupación.

**-Sí, nuestro príncipe corre peligro** – agregó Hotaru

**-Serena, deberías llamarlo para saber cómo esta. **

**-Ya lo hice Amy, pero no estaba en su habitación.**

**-Que haremos ahora Princesa?** – pregunto Michiru.

**-Setsuna **– llamo Serena

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Podrías encargarte de preparar el viaje-**

**-¿Cuál viaje?** –preguntaron todas casi al unísono.

**-El que haremos a los Estados Unidos, iremos a buscar a Darien.**

**-Pero Gatita no podemos hacer eso** –discutió Haruka.

**-No podemos abandonar Tokio** –apoyo Lita.

**-¿Qué pasaría si aparece el nuevo enemigo?** –dijo Rei.

**-Que yo sepa nuestra misión es proteger este planeta, y sí lo hemos hecho desde Tokio no veo por qué no podemos hacerlo desde ., después de todo ese país también pertenece a este planeta **–respondió con seguridad Serena.

**-Muy bien, no se preocupe princesa yo me encargara de los preparativos del viaje, para que sea lo antes posible-**

**-Gracias Setsuna** -dirigiéndose a las demás- **en cuanto a las misiones antes encomendadas, deberán cumplirlas lo mejor posible, no podemos enfrentar un nuevo enemigo nada de él.**

-**Si!** –contestaron todas.

**-Que bien iremos a los **. –dijo Mina muy contenta

**-Sí y de seguro conoceremos la universidad de Darien** –agrego Lita mirando a Mina **-Y de seguro habrá chicos muy guapos –**contesto Mina devolviendo la mirada de complicidad.

**-Siii!** – celebraron ambas tomadas de la mano y saltando de felicidad.

-**Bien cambiaremos el escenario** –dijo con seriedad Haruka.

**-Eso no implica nada -**aun enfadada.

**-Michiru. . .** - con una gota en la cara.

Serena dejo la habitación muy pensativa y se dirigió al balcón para observar Tokio.

_**-Pronto volveré a tenerte Darien. . .**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado este primer capítulo. Manden sus review, de eso de pende si actualizo esta historia o no :3 **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


End file.
